


Coffee, bathroom and departure

by Saku015



Series: Iwaoi Week 2014 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Breakfast, Coffee, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, IwaOi Week, Living Together, M/M, Mornings, Oikawa Tooru Is Not a Morning Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Hajime and Tooru's first morning as college students in their shared aparment.





	Coffee, bathroom and departure

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: First times.

Tooru was awoken by a delicious scent and heard the sizzling sound of the bacon and eggs. He stumbled out of bed and took his way towards the kitchen, still wearing his PJs.

”Iwa-chan, what will we have as breakfast?” He asked, leaning against the counter.

”As you can smell, bacon and eggs,” Iwaizumi answered without turning his gaze away from the pan in front of him. Oikawa looked at his and blushed seeing his best friend with his upper-body shirtless. ”Your coffee is right beside you. Be careful not to spill it out.”

”Th-thanks, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa stuttered, slipping from the mug. He was not a morning person until his first cup of coffee – that was the case why he thought for a brief second that Iwaizumi was the hottest thing alive, at least, he hoped so.

”After you had finished your coffee, help lay the table,” Iwaizumi gave the order and Oikawa nodded. 

He took the plates out of the cupboard and the cutleries from the drawer. Hardly had he finished, Iwaizumi can to the table with the pan in hand. He served up the bacons and eggs onto their plates, then sat down across Oikawa.

”Thanks for the meal!” The boys said in union, then dug into the food in front of them.

The bathroom was another adventure. Due to Iwaizumi suggesting that he would do the dishwashing, Tooru had enough time to invade the bathroom – much to Iwaizumi’s dismay.

”Oi, Shittykawa! If you do not come out this instance, I will kick the door in!” Iwaizumi warned, glancing at the clock on the wall.

”Beauty needs time, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sing-sang from inside while fixing his hair. ”Though, you can not understand that.”

”I do not fucking care about beauty, but unless you drag your ass out of there, we will be late from our entrance ceremonies!” Hearing that, Tooru was out of the door in the blink of an eye. ”I thought so,” Hajime muttered and Tooru sent him a glare.

”This was not fair, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined before taking his leave towards his room.

”Who the heck cares about your time in the bathroom – you are gorgeous anyway,” Iwaizumi tried to mumble as quiet as he could, but Oikawa’s ears still titled in a lovely shade of pink.

Tooru did not understand why, but the departure was harder than he had imagined it would be. It made no sense, really. They would return to the same apartment at night, but the thought of going to school without Iwa-chan for the first time in his entire life made his stomach churn.

”Well, have a good day!” Iwaizumi said and turned around to leave, but a hand grabbed the sleeve of his coat. ”What is it?” He asked, seeing the pout on Tooru’s face. The brunet did not answer, only looked aside – his grip tightening nonetheless. ”I am not a mind reader, Crappykawa, so if you want something, say it!”

”Would you,” Tooru started, biting in his lips, ”would you escort me to school?” Hajime gaped at him, then frowned. Tooru gulped, then let his clothing go with a quick movement, but Hajime grabbed his wrist just as fast. Tooru looked up at him with glinting eyes.

”Seesh, there is nothing but trouble with you!” Hajime said, then took Tooru by the hand. ”Come on! If we hurry, maybe I will not be too late!”


End file.
